tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
...And Out Came the Reptiles, Part 2
[[Datei:IDWUniv 24 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Universe'' #24]] ...And Out Came the Reptiles, Part 2 ("...Und die Reptilien traten hervor, Teil 2") ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe-Comicreihe von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 18. Juli 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT Universe #24 (IDW) * Story: Ryan Ferrier * Zeichnungen: Pablo Tunica * Farben: Patricio Delpeche * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "...And Out Came the Reptiles, Part 1" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Life at Sea" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Mondo räumt auf!Michelangelo und Mondo Gecko *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop *Mighty Mutanimals **Mutagen Man **Lindsey Baker **Old Hob **Pigeon Pete und Herman *Triceratonier (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|180px|Blinde Wut tut selten gutBlind vor Zorn stürzt Mondo sich auf die EPF-Troopers, und nur Michelangelos Eingreifen verhindert, dass ihm sein Kopf von den Schultern geblasen wird. Daraufhin schickt Bishop einen Drohnenschwarm aus, der die beiden Mutanten nach einem kurzen Gefecht vor Bishops Füße befördert. Bishop macht den beiden klar, dass er - im Gegensatz zu ihrer ersten Begegnung"Desperate Measures" #1, #2, #3 und #4 - diesmal keine Absichten mehr hegt, die Mutanten lebend einzufangen. Wütend macht Mondo sich mit seiner Tarnfähigkeit unsichtbar und versucht Bishop mit einem Überraschungsangriff zu erwürgen - doch das Vorhaben scheitert an Bishops Natur als Cyborg."Desperate Measures"#4 thumb|180px|Viel zu knappMichelangelo kann Mondo aus Bishops Griff befreien und ihn wieder daran erinnern, weshalb sie eigentlich hierher gekommen sind: Nämlich um Seymour die Teile zu besorgen, die Lindsey benötigt, um ihm das Leben zu retten."...And Out Came the Reptiles, Part 1" Sie hetzen zur halboffenen Panzertür des Einzelteillagers, doch Bishop will sie nicht entwischen lassen und befiehlt, die Türen sofort zu schließen. Die beiden Freunde können noch mit knapper Not durchschlüpfen, allerdings auf Kosten von Mondos gerade nachgewachsenem Schwanz, der ihm von der zuschnappenden Tür abgetrennt wird."Desperate Measures" #1 thumb|left|200px|Der beste Weg durchs LebenNachdem Michelangelo das Öffnungssystem sabotiert hat, haben die beiden endlich etwas mehr Luft, um miteinander zu reden. Michelangelo äußert sich nach wie vor über Mondos uncharakteristische Wut und Verbissenheit, seinem besten Freund das Leben retten zu wollen und dabei dem unterdrückenden System eine ordentliche Lektion zu erteilen. Um der Welt dies zu beweisen, so erinnert der Turtle seinen Freund, reicht es, dass Mondo einfach nur der coole Typ bleibt, der er eigentlich ist; und diese aufmunternden Worte bringen Mondo endlich wieder zur Vernunft. Diese erleuchtende Moment wird von Bishop unterbrochen, der den Mutanten per Lautsprechanlage verspricht, dass ihre Zeit sehr bald ablaufen wird. So sehen Michelangelo und Mondo sich neben den benötigten Bauteilen auch nach einer Möglichkeit um, um heil aus dem Warenlager herauszukommen, und finden dabei einen gepanzerten, bewaffneten Kampfläufer - einem Tricera-Panzer - im Lager herumstehen... thumb|180px|Hardware Hassle!Als die EPF-Trooper die Panzertür endlich aufkriegen, werden sie daher von Michelangelo im Tricera-Panzer und Mondo auf einem Raketensurfer heiß begrüßt. Michelangelo hat jedoch Schwierigkeiten, den Laufpanzer effizient zu steuern, was Bishop Gelegenheit gibt, eine schwere Waffe auf ihn zu richten. In seiner Verzweiflung drückt Michelangelo schließlich die richtigen Knöpfe, von denen einer ein Flugsystem aktiviert, die den Tricera-Panzer durch das Dach der EPF-Zentrale brechen lässt und somit ihm und Mondo einen Weg nach draußen bahnt. Die beiden landen am Ende in einer Skateboard-Anlage, wo Mondo einer Nachwuchs-Skaterin, die dort geübt hat, sein Raketenboard schenkt, bevor sie sich mit den erbeuteten Einzelteilen auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier der Mutanimals machen. thumb|left|240px|Eine überfällige UnterredungAls die beiden schleißlich am Zielort eintreffen, begegnen sie dort nicht nur Lindsey, sondern auch einen übel gelaunten Hob. Während Michelangelo Lindsey ein wenig zur Hand geht, kommt es zu einer Unterredung zwischen Mondo und Hob. Hob wirft Mondo vor, sein Leben unnötig aufs Spiel gesetzt zu haben; doch Mondo kontert mit dem Argument, dass ihm das alles wert war, um das Leben von einem der ihren zu retten. Mit dieser Tatsache konfrontiert, hat Hob am Ende keine andere Wahl, als widerwillig zuzugeben, dass Mondo, so leichtsinnig sein Alleingang doch war, das Richtige getan hat. thumb|180px|Was ein Freund wirklich wert istNach langer, harter Arbet kann Lindsey den anderen Mutanimals endlich verkünden, dass sie Seymours Zustand - wenigstens fürs Erste - endlich stabilisieren konnte. Seymour zeigt sich Mondo gegenüber zunächst noch undankbar, da er sich eigentlich aufs Sterben vorbereitet hatte, um eine Erlösung von seiner qualvollen Existenz zu finden. Doch als Mondo mit dem tränenvollen Geständnis kommt, dass er nicht weiß, was er ohne seinen besten Freund je anfangen könnte, bricht auch Seymour zusammen und umarmt Mondo voller Rührung über dessen Freundschaft. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Universe, Vol. 5: Coming Doom'' (TPB), November 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: TMNT Universe (IDW)